Not on the list
by Talon of 7
Summary: A new student not on the student list comes to Howarts. May contain some fluffiness and other not sure how store will go. May or may not always follow cannon. don't like, don't read, please do not flame.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Not on the list

A/N-this is my first story on fan fiction not sure how often this will be updated.

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or any characters only my oc.

Not on the list chapter 1

As I stood there with other kids waiting I was suddenly apprehensive about what I was doing and how I came to be here.

(Flashback) The date is 13th day the fourth planet passed over the hills. I stood listening to my parents explaining why I had to be the one to complete this assignment.

"As you are the Kaha it falls on your shoulders to learn other skills to rule." Father started.

"Just as every Kaha before you has had to complete the same assignment." Mother chimed in seeing my look of utter fear.

"But according to history the Kaha's have been taught at the same place through out all time!" I replied

"That is true. However every 50th Kaha in the family has to be trained elsewhere." Father explained.

"I can sense the foreboding you have about this my child but as you are the 50th Kaha, you must be trained elsewhere." Mother's soothing words washed over me.

"Then I will accept it as it is my duty to the family."

"Be warned my son." Father said. "You may have some memory loss but it will be fade quick and everything will come back to you. It is a side effect of the trip"

(Back to present) Just as Father said the memory loss ended just as the last student went up to be sorted. "Zabini, Blaise" the elderly woman said and the boy went up and sat on the stool when a hat was set on his head. After a couple minutes the rip by the brim of the hat opened and shouted "Slytherin." The left side of the hall broke in to applause. Finally I was the last one left and the elderly woman looked to the list in her hand and then looked to the old man sitting in the throne like chair. Looks of confusion passing on both their faces. The same look soon followed on all the people at the long table. The woman finally looked to me and said "You don't seem to be on the school list. What is your name young man?"

"I am Nolation Edixca Godric Talon of 7. The 50th Kaha of the seven systems." I responded in a clear confident voice. "But I prefer just Nolat."

"Well Nolat, that may be but why are you not on the school list?" the woman said.

"I with the help of the sorting hat can explain but since I had arrived just before the sorting began may I inquire your name?"

The woman looked more confused but said "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall"

"Pleased to meet you Professor McGonagall. I apologize that I only had the knowledge of Dumbledore beforehand. But as I am the 50th Kaha in my family I had to come here to be trained before I can take over the throne from my Father. Now as why am I'm not on the school list that is a rather long story that I would be happy tell at another time. As the students and I would properly like to eat sometime this night. The short version is the 1st Kaha of my family attended here at the time of the Founders and befriended all the founders especially Godric Gryffindor. Her name was Anuary Edixca Swift of 9."

At this the Sorting hat piped up and stated "He does tell the truth as I remember Anuary quite well. I accept Nolat as a student."

At the sorting hat answer the old man in the throne like chair stood to address the hall still with the look of confusion since I announced I knew of him beforehand most likely. "This is highly unusual. But as the Sorting hat accepts him and in turn then so does Hogwarts. Minerva allow him to be sorted so the feast may continue."

"Well then, Nolat. Please come forward."

So as I sit down on the stool Professor McGonagall puts the sorting hat on my head.

As soon as it was completely on my head a hear a small voice near my mind "So I was wondering when the next Kaha would come here. Ah I see Anuary never told you. Yes I know most all about your family. I see how big an influence Anuary was on you. When you have time lets talk I would like more about what Anuary did after leaving here. I liked her more then Godric but I never would tell him that. Anyway lets get too it. Mmm… Better be…

TBC…

A/n: most of the spelling of names are pronounced as they are spelled


	2. Chapter 2

Title-Not on the list

A/N-this is my first story on fan fiction not sure how often this will be updated.

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or any characters only my oc.

Not on the list chapter 2

"Anyway lets get too it. Mmm… Better be…

"RAVENCLAW"

Total silence greeted me as I stood and took off the hat. Slowly then I started to hear applause, it seemed to start with a short man up at the head table. Then it got louder at the table to the right of where the 'official' last student went, finally most of all the tables were politely clapping. I assumed that table was my new house table. Turns out looking at the badges on most of the students robes I was right. So I took a seat next to a student that had a P badge on. "Hi" he said holding out a hand "I'm Rodger Davis. Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm the Prefect this year."

"Thanks, I'm Nolat" I said as I shook his hand. I didn't get to say more after I sat down old man stood with his hands outstretched to calm every one down. Then said "Greetings just a few short words. They are Twitch, Beep, Odd, Tock. Thank you." Then sat down as a few student started laughing. Then I saw all kinds of food. Non that seemed to familiar but did smell amazing.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is amazing. Do the elves cook like this all the time?"

Rodger just looked at me questionably. Then asked "So you know about the house-elves? Most people don't."

"Yep. You probably don't remember I said that my grandmother came here and there were house-elves then and told me about it."

"Your right" he said. "I did forget, but no they don't go all out for normal meals just the feasts."

After that the conversation was just pleasant chit-chat. While I tried a little bit of the food, some people introduced them selves. Others just smiled at me. Then I looked over to the right and heard a boy with glasses, messy black hair and emerald green eyes exclaim "ouch!"

"Hey Cho" I ask the girl who introduced herself earlier "Who is that boy over there rubbing his forehead?"

"That's Harry Potter." she said "Why?"

"He seems to be in pain." I answered "It's probably due to the dark sprit that is attached to the back of that teachers head. The one with the turban."

At that all eyes at the table seemed to be drilling holes in me. "How do you know that?" Rodger asked.

"Well" I started "Being a Kaha I do have magic and also have a extra sense about me and I can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth it also works if someone is light or dark."

"If that's true." Rodger said. "Then both Headmaster and our head of house Flitwick should be told."

"Can you tell them with out alerting the other teacher?"

"I should be able too since Quirrell is far enough away" Rodger answered me.

"Ok. Please do so."

So Rodger got up and approached the front table and bent down near who I assumed was Professor Flitwick. After Rodger stood up Flitwick has his eyes bugging out and looking from me to Rodger. So I have him a slight nod to indicate Rodger was telling him with my permission. Flitwick gave me his nod and got up and moved to who I assumed was Dumbledore . Dumbledore bent down to accommodate Flitwick and when he came up his eyes were threatening to come out of his head as well. As Dumbledore sat back up he switched back up to a look of indifference. Then got up and went to the far side of the table to the left and went thru the door there. At that both Professor Flitwick and Rodger started walking toward the table and Professor Flitwick came up to me. "Greetings Nolat. Welcome to Ravenclaw House. I'm your Head of House and Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to talk with you if your done with the feast."

"Of course, and yes I am done. It was unfamiliar food but everything I had was good." I answered.

So I stood up and followed Flitwick up to the front table and thru the door to the side. Once the door closed I saw Dumbledore sitting by the fireplace with his fingers steepled with a extreme look of contemplation. A look I have seen on my Mother many times when ever she has heard or had to do something she does not like.

"Hello Nolat. Please sit." Dumbledore said as he realized my presence.

TBC…

A/n: most of the spelling of names are pronounced as they are spelled


	3. Chapter 3

Title-Not on the list

A/N-this is my first story on fan fiction not sure how often this will be updated.

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or any characters only my oc.

Not on the list chapter 3

"Hello Nolat. Please sit." Dumbledore said as he realized my presence. "It seems we have a lot to discuss and a very short time to discuss it in."

"Certainly Un..Um.. Headmaster."

"First how is it that you know there is a dark spirit attached to the back of Professor Quirrell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well" I began "the easiest explanation would be to tell you I'm magic. But since anyone can say that who can perform magic. I guess its because of how I am. I am a Kaha. And as a Kaha I have a sixth sense about me. That goes off if someone is lying or has a malevolent presence."

"I see," Dumbledore finally said after a minute or two after I finished. "And the sorting hat said that the 1st of your kind came here; is that why part of your name shares with the founders?

"Yes, since the 1st Kaha came here, each Kaha after has had a name of the founder in it." 

"And why does your name have of 7 and the 1st was of 9?" he asked

"That is in reference to when we were born. Every Kaha is the exact middle child of the family. All Kaha's have the same number of brothers and sisters. Since I am of 7 I have 6 brothers and 6 sisters."

"And are all your brothers and sisters magical?" he asked.

"No, only the Kaha's, my Father and Mother are magical. But my brothers and sisters get other things that I will never have, due to me being a Kaha. You know. You seam to be wondering more about my family rather then keeping your students safe. I was going to wait for the weekend to tell you about me and you but since you seam to be preoccupied I may as well tell you about it to move things along."

"And how did you know of me beforehand?" he asked.

"Because of what my Mother told me of you." I answered.

"And what does your mother know about be?" he asked with a look of curiosity

"My Mother is your sister Ariana."

"T..t..that just can't be true my sister died, long before you were even born." he stated. "Who told you of her."

"Well … she did." I answered. "And she may have 'died' here but the spells that you and Gellert cast caused her soul to be transported to the Seven systems."

At this statement it looked like Dumbledore was about ready to have a heart attack and a stroke all at once. He slumped down in the chair deep in thought. So I decided to help him out to get over the shock of hearing this.

"If your up for it I do have a picture and a letter from my Mother for you. To be honest I didn't think you would be this easy to find." I stated.

At this he recovered quite well. Sat up and schooled his features back to be in control of all his functions.

"I think that would be quite enjoyable." he answered "And since you have been honest with me I will tell you this. I was very intrigued with you since I have never heard of your grandmother coming here.

"And also since I am being honest I knew of Voldemort being on the back of Quirrell, and have the situations under control."

"Well, while you have it under control I don't think I would be comfortable with taking a class with a dark spirit. And I would be more then happy to take care of it so he would not be a menace to others, and it would not cause any issues to the host."

"How can you do that when your just a first year." Dumbledore asked

"As I may be a first year technically, and I need to learn other things, but I was trained as a Kaha before I came here." I answered. "And that included how to deal with a malevolent or dark spectral presence."

"If you would let me think on this." he asked.

After thinking about it for a couple minutes I said "I'll give you till my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And then I will either deal with it or you will have to." As I go up to leave I said "Here is the photo and the letter for you. Good night, Uncle."

TBC…

A/n: most of the spelling of names are pronounced as they are spelled


	4. Chapter 4

Title-Not on the list

A/N-this is my first story on fan fiction not sure how often this will be updated.

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or any characters only my oc.

Not on the list chapter 4

"Good night, Uncle." I said as I left the room and closed the door. It seamed that dinner had not yet ended or others were still eating or socializing. So I sat back down at my house table. Rodger and Cho were taking as I sat down and looked over to me.

"So" Cho started "What did the Headmaster have to say at you?"

"And how shocked was he to hear what you had to say?" Rodger finished

"He was interested to hear about my family, since he never heard about my grandmother until today, and was quite shocked when I told him how I knew of him beforehand. And we talked about how I knew about the dark specter, and I offered to exorcise it out of Quirrell." I answered them.

"And how did you know about him before you came here?" Cho responded

"Well that actually is only between the two of us, sorry but I just don't want the rumor mill here to blow it out of proportions."

"Oh.. that's alright we quite understand that don't we Cho." Rodger gave her a look that stated they wouldn't push it and she just started shaking her head up and down quickly.

"So I assume dinner is all done?" I asked.

"Well most people don't gorge themselves. But yes, I only came back to show you to the common room and I saw Cho here. And she was going to show you but since its my job to escort the first years, so if your ready we can go."

"Sure just lead the way." I said

So while Rodger showed me the best route to the common room Cho chimed in with different things like steps that vanish or staircases that move on a Friday. "And since you and the Headmaster went to talk, Professor McGonagall gave a few announcements, the major one was the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden."

"Thank you for that information, Cho." I answered her as we got to a door with a raven knocker on it.

"Once you knock, you need to answer a riddle and if you get it wrong you have to wait till someone gets it right to get in." Rodger explained.

"That sounds rather easy" I answered.

"Well sometimes the riddles aren't that easy." Cho dead-panned

"Do you want to give it a try" Rodger rolled his eyes while turning away from Cho so she wouldn't see him

"Sounds fun" so I reached up and knocked on the door. The beak of the bird opened and said..,

 _I bark but never bite, I growl but never bark,_

 _I sometimes talk but never with words,_

 _What am I?_

"Really, well I would have to say its an empty stomach."

 _Well reasoned_

And with that the door swung open. So did Rodgers and Cho's mouth. "Wow" Rodger exclaimed "No one has ever got that one right on the first try. "Are you both going to stand there or are you going to come in?" I asked as I held the door. At that both of them recovered and came in before I allowed the door to close. After the door closed I assumed Rodger went in to his spiel that he already told the first years cause it sounded rehearsed. "You'll find the boys dormitories up the stairs and to the right, also the doors are already marked with where you'll be sleeping, and the common room is open until curfew, times are posted on the bulletin board as well as times for meals. First years will be taken to each class by and upper year for the first week. Any books on the shelves are open to be taken but be sure to only try for the shelves you can reach or else you might get a shock. If you need a book higher up make a request with me and I'll get it for you. So that's about all unless you have any questions?"

"I don't think so thank you." I answered.

"Well since classes start tomorrow be sure to get plenty of rest. Oh and Professor Flitwick will pass out the schedules tomorrow at breakfast." he remembered.

"Thank you, again Rodger I'll certainly will. Good night." and with that said I went up to find my room. I fond the first year dorms very quickly as it was after the first flight of stairs. And I found my dorm room also quickly just as Rodger said it had my name above the door. I found it curious that I was rooming alone, since others door said they have 2 people per room, I deduced that was because of there were 5 First years boys including me. I went in and found a house elf waiting for me.

TBC…

A/n: most of the spelling of names are pronounced as they are spelled


	5. Chapter 5

Title-Not on the list

A/N-this is my first story on fan fiction not sure how often this will be updated.

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or any characters only my oc.

Not on the list chapter 5

I went in and found a house elf waiting for me. "Hello" I stated being confused that some one was waiting for me "was there something I can help you with?"

"Oh" the elf said with his eyes going bigger "please pardon Whipsy's intrusion but there being no luggage on train for you."

"I see, well sorry if that caused any issues but I did not arrive on the train I have all my luggage here." as I reached in my left pocket and took out my shrunken trunk. "I can enlarge it and put all my stuff away my self but I appreciate the your concern."

At that the elf then bowed to me and said "If you be needing any thing just call, Whipsy's family has served since founders and told all about the Kaha's. Would you like any special thing made?

"NO, not that I don't appreciate that but I don't require anything special to eat even if I don't eat as much as anyone else I don't require any special food."

"We is more then happy to make anything you need young Nolat. All you need it to ask" the elf said and she came back up and then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

After the elf left I shook my head remembering what my Grandma Anuary said about the elves and how they may remember what she was like at school. As I un-shrunk my trunk and started to put my stuff away I started looking around the room. The wardrobe was quite large and by the four poster bed looked like a fairly nice writing desk where homework or reading can be done at and on the wall looked like a small shelves where books or personal items can be put up. So I decided to put the books, that my trunk was spelled to copy in other first year trunks, and all the supplies on the selves since I knew any personal items I had could just stay in the trunk. The clock I brought with me and when I remembered how to read it I say that it was almost 8:00 in the evening (or p.m. as I remembered most people said) went on the desk by the bed. After I finished all the unpacking I wanted to do I got my toilettes out and went to find the bathroom to get ready for bed.

No one was in the first year corridors to I tried to find the restrooms I soon saw it at the end of the hall next to the entrance to the common room. I went in and saw there were four stalls for the toilets and four stalls for the showers. After my shower as I was getting dressed one of the other first year boys came in.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi, I'm Nolat Talon." I replied and held my hand out

"I'm Terry Boot" he said shaking my hand "You do realize that you name is a palindrome right?"

"Well the short version is but I am only called Nolation by my Mother and Father and only if I have done something that dishonors, or upset them." I replied chuckling "but that's why I opt for the short version most people I learned does not have 4 names."

"True" Terry said looking thoughtful "so your getting ready for bed already?"

"Yes is that not normal for this time at night?"

"Well since first year curfew is not until 10:00 most don't get ready until close to curfew as possible." he answered.

"Oh I was not sure. The time difference from where I'm from is a little confusing I suppose I'll have to get used to it. I usually go to bed early and wake up just as early since most of my duties at home starts at the crack of dawn."

"Well I'm sure no one will give you a hard time about it" he said "back home I normally go to bed early as well."

"Well I leave you to what ever you need to do. Good night Terry."

"Ah..Yeah. Good night Nolat." he said.

TBC…

A/n: most of the spelling of names are pronounced as they are spelled


	6. Chapter 6

Title-Not on the list

A/N-this is my first story on fan fiction not sure how often this will be updated.

Disclaimer-I do not own hp or any characters only my oc.

Not on the list chapter 6

"Ah..Yeah. Good night Nolat." he said.

I nodded my head and left Terry to do what he needed. As I went back to my room I noticed that the rest of the first year boys were peeking out of their doors so I waved and gave them a smile. Then I opened the door to my room and set the alarm on the clock. As I got into bed I noticed that the mattress reminded me of my bed back home. Not too soft and just the right firmness. It must be the magic in the castle reading what I preferred I thought. In what seemed to be no time at all after my head hit the pillow the alarm woke me up. Strange I normally can remember any and all dreams I had during the night, but thought nothing more about it. I turned to turn it off and get ready for the day. I decided to just wear lightweight shorts and shirt under my school robes and took the house tie that was already in the wardrobe to the bathroom with my toilettes. As I went in I noticed that I was not the first one in there.

"Hey, Terry" I said and noticed that he jumped. "Oops sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem Nolat" he said as he was trying to get his breathing back under control. "So what kind of classes do think we'll have today?"

"Double Transfiguration after breakfast then Herbology, and after lunch will be potions and then history of magic." I answered him as I was tying the house tie. I started to get my toothbrush ready and he just kept staring at me. "What? You're the one that asked what classed we'll have today. Its not my fault my parents raised me to not answer questions with an educated guess like 'Not sure'

"But how do you know that if the schedule it not even been passed out yet" he finally said after gapping at me.

I sighed and looked him in the eye and decided to tell him. "Well…its because being a Kaha I have foresight. Not too far in the future to be conceded a seer but enough to answer questions that people ask me."

At that he just started to nod up and down a couple times. "I guess it would be strange to keep answering questions and being looked at like you've just grown a horn on the top of your head."

"Yep…but I don't get the horn until the summer of my second 13th birthday." And then started brushing my teeth when I got done Terry's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head, and I started laughing. "Oh come on that was just too good to not use."

"That wasn't funny." and with that statement he left and I left to catch up to him.

"Sorry Terry I didn't meant to hurt your feelings and I apologize but yes it does get obnoxious to be looked at like I am not human. Even though you would consider me an alien cause I come from another dimension or universe. I am no more nonhuman than you are."

"No…I'm sorry that I overreacted, my family doesn't tell jokes or do pranks so I can be a little uptight about it. I know it's a part of being a kid but I was forced to grow up rather quickly."

"Oh I understand. Its kind of like being a Kaha as soon as I was born I was put on path that dictates what I will do, who I will talk to, and what I will do per day. It forced me to grow up rather quickly as well."

"Yeah what do you say we get ready and go down to the common room and wait till breakfast starts. Should be in about an hour or so" Terry said as he got a thoughtful expression on his face that I knew he would be valuable to talk with as he was almost as forced down his path as I was.

"Sure just let me put my toilettes away and I'll meet you down there." So with that I went back in to the bathroom gathered my items and went back to my room to put them away and got the required book I would need for to days lessons and went down to the common room.

TBC…

A/n: most of the spelling of names are pronounced as they are spelled.


End file.
